1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger bar assembly for socks and is more particularly concerned with a hanger which is capable of supporting one or a plurality of socks for display in a store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various forms of hooks and clamps have been employed for supporting socks. One such hook or clamp is known as a "J" hook. This device is a long rod-like member, the upper end portion of which is curled to form a loop and the lower portion of which is reversely bent and extends horizontally to form a clamp-like member into which the socks can be inserted. Another prior art device is known as an "S" hook. This device is simply an open ended hook having a hole at the distal end. A length of plastic is inserted through the hole and through the socks to hold the socks in place.
Still another type of support for hose includes a clamp hook which comprises a hook portion extending upwardly and carrying a downwardly opening clamp which is biased to a closed position. Still another form of hosiery supporting device includes what is known as a SWIFTAC hook. This device includes a conventional hook to which a single strand of plastic is affixed. The strand passes through the socks so that the hook supports the socks.
The general disadvantage of the prior devices is that they do not readily support the sock in a laterally extended position, at all times and they do not support the sock hanging pendant in a vertical position.
Another problem with the prior art devices is that they do not lend themselves to being disengaged from each other when they are randomly packed.